Adam and the chipmunks : Meet the wolfman
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its Halloween and anything can go bump in the night but what happens when a certian chipmunk in red turns into a werewolf? can the others change him back or will he remain a werewolf for the rest of his days? R
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks Meet the wolf man

**Disclaimer**

sorry I don't own the chipmunks or chipettes

the only that I own is my oc's

It was a Fall on the Day of a Monday Adam and the gang were walking home from school not much was said while everyone walked Alvin and Jill got Dentition Simon and Jeanette had to work in the upcoming science fair theodore and eleanor had to work in the upcoming Bake sail while a play was upcoming Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde .

" Hey guys I was thinking that we should enter this play" Said Alvin . " Well sounds like a good idea to me wonder who signed up already" asked Theodore . " Theodore, I think that we should sign up" Said Eleanor. " Not a bad idea , Ellie" Replied Paul . " Well we should sign up tomorrow" Said Eddie . " Well …... I'm So in" Said Brittany .

" Guess what ever she does count me in" Said Adam . " Well it should be fun" Said Jeanette shyly . " Don't worry Jean its going to be fun" Said Charlene . " Well ok sure why not" Said Charlie . As everyone was nearing there house and went in through the doggy door there stood a very angry Dave . " Fellas everyone head up to your room Except for Alvin and Jill" Said Dave. As everyone left to head upstairs Theodore wanted to stay wanted to stay with Alvin but Simon motioned for Theo to follow the others. Theo then ascended up the stairs to the Chipettes room .

" Whats this I hear about the two of you getting dentition!" Shouted Dave . " uh he he funny story with that , Dave" Laughed Alvin nervously.

" Oh please enlighten me" Said Dave sarcastically. " Well me and jill were just minding our own business when someone made me pass notes and talk out of turn top that with saying some very bad words during class" Said Alvin . Jill only nodded her head . Dave only softened up to his oldest son and daughter.

" Look I know what you did wrong but still learn to ignore such things now yes I am still mad but you just have to learn from things like this and you WILL serve your Dentition BOTH of you and that means no trying to weasel your ways out of it" Said Dave Sternly . As the two chipmunks ascended up the stairs into the Chipettes room . As Alvin and Jill jumped through the doggy door the had there heads down in shame for what they did . " Now you heard Dave its better to get this Dentition done and over with" Said Simon . Alvin only huffed ignoring Simon's comment . He only rolled his eyes . Meanwhile everyone was busy watching TV . Adam and Brittany were trying to find something good to watch. " Geeze there has to be something on worth watching" Said Adam . " Adam, hold your horses" snorted Brittany .

" Really? I don't see any horses in this house" scoffed Adam . " Oh lighten up its just an Expression" she shot back. He only rolled his eyes in front of Brittany . By the time Night had fallen Dave came in to tell the kids that it was time for bed . " Ok kids time for bed" Said Dave . But knowing Alvin and jill they tried to stay up but to no avail . Soon everyone changed into there night clothes and climbed into bed .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The nightmare

Later that night Alvin and Jill asked if they could stay up . Of course being the father Dave is he said no and yet somehow Alvin was tossing and turning in his bed having quite the nightmare .

_It was Dark and Misty Alvin was running as if his life depended on it in fact it did . While he was running he saw a log but didn't have enough time to jump over it instead he tripped over it but had enough time to get up and keep running when he looked back terrified at what he heard he had heard the sound of a werewolf . _

Alvin woke up stat up straight sweating profusely and heavily breathing . His brothers Simon and Theodore woke up groggily and looked over at Alvin with confused looks . " Uh ,Alvin something wrong?" Asked Theodore . " Uh no , Theo nothings wrong" Lied Alvin . Knowing Simon he knew Alvin was lieing and tried to get him to tell the truth . " Alvin, we all know somethings wrong you can

tell us anything were your brothers" Said Simon Calmly. " Like I said Simon, nothings wrong with me" Said Alvin annoyed . Alvin's other brothers Paul Eddie John Dee Charlie Joe and Joel all noticed the commotion going on . " Hey Simon, whats going on" Asked Paul Innocently. " Nothings goings on Paul, John, Dee ,Charlie, Joe ,Joel ,Eddie just go back to sleep" Said Simon . They all gave each other confused looks and went back to sleep. Soon enough Simon and theodore went back to sleep leaving a

very confused Alvin . Questions were already running through his head but before he went back to sleep he went into the kitchen to get him self a glass of water to help him go to sleep and maybe just to sit on the couch and think . After a while Alvin finished up his glass of water and went into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink and head back to bed . Then finally he drifted off to sleep .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alvin gets bitten

(This entire story is a mix of Cartoon and CGI

also using names from my own school as well)

The next morning everyone woke up except Alvin and Jill so of course Simon and Theodore and Jeanette and Brittany had to get there counterparts up and down the stairs even it ment dragging them out of bed and making them get dressed . But luckily enough Alvin and Jill got up dressed showered and ready for the day but they had to get there Dentition out of the way . After Breakfast they all hoped in Dave's car and he drove them to school . Dave parked just outside the school gate . " Good bye fellas" said Dave. Everyone said good bye even Alvin and Jill . Luckily everyone reminded them to just get there Dentition over and done with . Through out the day they all showed up there classes execpt for Alvin and Jill who had to serve Dentition for about half a week it seemed fair .

**FLASHBACK**

_it was just the end of the first day of school and Adam and the others were just finishing there last class of the day . Alvin and Jill were in the Principles office . Meanwhile in the office . " Alright you two its the first day of school and you two are in my office I heard from several teachers that you two spoke out of turn and to be reminded several times during the lesson to be quite not only that I even hear that you of all people Alvin get into a fight with someone and you Jill you too got into a fight and used some inappropriate language during several classes you even cussed out your teachers and for that I am very disappointed in the both of you which is why I'm giving you half a week of Dentition" Said Talbot . Both Alvin and Jill only nodded there heads they understood what they did and had to do there time they were later dismissed back to class when they got there took there seats in shame and just kept quite for the rest of the day till school was out . When the bell rang all the chipmunk and chipettes all started to walk home not a thing was said well except between some of the couples only Alvin and jill had there heads in shame they said nothing . And not a one of the other couples noticed this and even they wanted to let them not even talk in silence for the rest of the way home . _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

During the day in History Mr. Vandiver took roll and sent up Adam to take the roster note to the office today everyone noticed that he had the back of his hair in a small but almost noticeable ponytail some of the girls giggled at it but they liked it Brittany just turned in her seat and glared at them causing them to shut there mouths.

When Adam returned to the classroom he took his seat next to Brittany and was in between Brittany and another Amber a girl who was physcho about him . Saying one day they would be together forever yet she didn't get the hint so Brittany had to step in and tell her off eventually she got the hint and didn't even ask him out . After History it was for Adam and Brittany to head there separate ways she had

Chemistry and Adam had computers with Shawn Hines and and he had it with Paul lucky save . Once he arrived he saw his brother Paul sitting at a table waiting for him once he arrived and took his seat with Paul they began just talking about stuff . " So Paul, what was up with Alvin last night seems I could hear him nearly screaming at the top of his lungs" Said Adam . " Well from what I heard from Si he had a nightmare as to what I didn't know so it was best if we didn't press the issue at the time" replied Paul . " Well you made the right choice but still though whatever it was seemed to have Alvin scared nearly to death" Said Adam with a little worry. " Don't worry Alvin like the rest of us are fighters and we will get through this" Said Paul .

Adam made sure to pack his Mp3 player and his Cellphone just in case should he call Dave for something that he forgot or what ever it was . He even brought his Laptop with him so he wouldn't get bored so after some work was done he fired up his laptop and a monitor that he borrowed from his teacher Mr. Hines and started to play DOOM for DOS and was pretty good at it a couple of his friends gathered around and noticed what he was playing of course even they didn't even know what DOOM

was but they thought It was fun to watch Adam and Paul play on his laptop they said things like " Hey your pretty good" or " Wow your good hope I can learn from you one day" or " Hey where can I download that game" Adam and Paul just answered with a few simple answers and comments but they had to shutdown the laptop for there next class and there last class of the day was Desktop Publishing and of course he had it with Brittany and Sheryl. Of course Paul had Music with Simon Jeanette

Eleanor Theodore Charlene Eddie Katy Rebecca Cindy John and Dee . Once Adam arrived some of the other Students arrived . The lesson there was how to operate a video camera yea sure sounded easy just point and shoot and edit piece of cake . And it didn't start till tomorrow . " Hey Sheryl Brittany check this out I got several Emails from several fans don't know who they are but seems that they want me to respond . After the day Alvin and Jill walked out bored out of there minds . Once school ended they all met up at the front gate and started there walk home . About half way somehow Alvin got bit on the arm and no one seemed to notice but kept walking but once they got home they got it bandaged . But later that night Alvin turned into a were munk. And so the others had to think fast in order to change him back as to how they didn't even know but they had Adam to rely on .


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin's change in attitude

Over the course of the school year Alvin got faster stronger and smarter and was passing his classes with flying colors but even dave was having a hard time buying the story from Alvin . But this also meant a change in attitude . It meant that his anger levels were SKY high it also meant that his hearing is far better than a normal humans . One day after school everyone was heading home after a long grueling day hoping to sit down watch some TV maybe play some video games and watch some movies . But when day turned to night everything changed even the transformation soon he was up on the roof he was howling up at the moon that woke up the entire neighbor hood of course the neigbhors would complain how there trying to sleep every night eventually they got Alvin down from the roof and back into there room .

He started to tear up the covers of course the tried to pounce Simon or Theodore . But no luck eventuality he pounced Jeanette and started to lick her face . " Stop that tickles that tickles stop" laughed Jeanette . Next he tried to pounce on Adam but he managed to get out of the way in the nick of time . " Yeesh Alvin trying to pounce on me won't work" said Adam . Alvin only cocked his head to the side then an idea got into his head he backed up and did a run then jump at him bounding him over on his back he then started to lick his face . " Alright alright already you win you happy" asked Adam . Alvin barked a yes in that response .

Soon Brittany and the rest of the girls woke up to find Alvin licking Adam profusely . " Cut that out Alvin" said Adam . " Bad Alvin off Adam NOW" ordered Brittany . Alvin got off Adam and at the same time start whimpering like a child who just got his feelings hurt . " Oh come on Alvin I just wanted you off me no need to cry like a child anymore" said Adam . Luckily they were in the boys room and Dave was sound asleep so he couldn't hear a thing at all . All through the night Alvin would come over to jill and lay his head on her chest and cuddle with her . " Alvin I think you are cute when you try to be but you are too cute" said Jill . Upon hearing that he licked her face .

" I love you to" she replied . And with that they all let Alvin and Jill sleep through the night cause she's the only one that Alvin would rather be with . " Don't worry Alvin Simon and the others are working on a cure for you in time you will be back to your old self" said Jill. Alvin opened his eyes slightly to lick her hand then went back to sleep as if saying 'Thanks though but i'd rather just go to sleep I'm a weremunk for peats sake' Soon Alvin and Jill were fast asleep in Alvin's bed .

_**The next morning **_

The very next morning everyone woke up like they were all zombies even the girls . " Come on girls why don't you all get ready for the day while me and the others get breakfast ready" said Adam . " Thanks your a real pal" said a very tired Eleanor . And with that they all disappeared into the wash room while Alvin and Jill were still asleep . " Uh what happened last night" asked a tired Alvin .

" Don't know" replied Jill. " Well I'm going to hit the shower" said Alvin

And with that he disappeared into the shower . Meanwhile in the shower with Alvin he noticed that he had an extra patch of fur from his first transformation " when did that happened" asked Alvin to himself. " Oh well doesn't matter better shower up and get ready for the day" he said and with that he continued to shower .

" Good morning Alvin" greeted Simon . " Whatever" muttered Alvin .He grabbed a peace of toast and ate on it in silence and with that Alvin was the first one out the door and heading toward school . " Something is entirely wrong with Alvin" Said Adam . " That much is certain but how are we going to cure him of this disease" replied Simon . And with that the others finished there breakfast and headed off to school by the time they got there Alvin was already challenging Ryan

Xander and Jeremy for the #1 spot on the jock team . " OH crap this isn't good we have gotta stop this before Alvin gets into anymore trouble" said Jill.

" I'm with the rest of you guys" replied Adam. By the time they got over to Alvin it was already to late to stop him . Soon other kids were cheering him on to fight the three FORMER jocks . And with that the fight began soon Dr. Rubin caught wind of this and started to head over to breakup the fight. "Alright punks your mine" sneered Alvin . " Fine with us pipsqueak" replied Ryan. And with that Ryan took his first swing at Alvin he dodged it by mere inches every punch that he dodged he started to use his head instead of his muscles . " This isn't going to end well" muttered Simon . " Hang on look sounds like Alvin might win this" replied Eleanor . " Eleanor don't encourage him" replied Jeanette . And with that Alvin summoned all his lycan strength and socked Ryan in the jaw making him stumble backward into a trash can which caused the girls to laugh at him .

" Look at that no wonder Ryan's going to be a trash handler of course he stinks as well" said One girl . "I'm with you THAT guy needs to shower he smells like something that woke up out of the cat litter box" said another . " Or worse he smells like he woke up out of the garbage can" said a cheerleader . Ryan got so mad he hopped out of the shower and socked Alvin in the stomach though Alvin wasn't expecting he saw it coming he grabbed Ryan by his wrist and threw him back in the trashcan . By the time that Dr. Rubin got over yelling wouldn't work so she grabbed a nearby megaphone to get everyone's attention " STOP THIS FIGHT AT ONCE" she yelled . The crowd disappeared leaving a very pissed off Alvin a smelling Ryan a blooded Xander and broken Jeremey.

" The four of you MOVE IT NOW MY OFFICE" she ordered . And with that the four of them moved as fast as they could go though Jeremey needed a hand moving . " Don't worry doc i'll lend Ryan a hand" offered Adam. " Count me in though it may ruin my image" said Brittany . " Thanks you two don't worry I won't tell anyone about this" said Jeremy . " Alright then but I fear that Ryan will" said Adam. " you have a point there no girl will even go near him cause of what Alvin did to him Xander and me" said Jeremey. " Right come on as soon as we get you into her office I'll get an ambulance here on the double" said Adam . " Thanks man" replied Jeremey.

" Not a problem" said Brittany . They finally got Jeremey to Dr. Rubins office and Adam got out his cellphone and called the hospital and they said an ambulance was on the way. " Man why would Alvin do such a thing" said a disgusted Brittany . " I think I know the answer remember the day the 17 of us were walking home and Alvin got bitten we didn't know who did it but if I had to venture a guess it had to be a werewolf " said Adam . And with that there was yelling going on the ambulance arrived and was waiting for Jeremy to make it to the stretcher there was a wheelchair standing by to transport him toward the stretcher . The door opened to reveal a very pissed off Alvin he turned his furry head and he gave them the most angriest glare mixed with an ice cold stare that sent shivers up there spines next came out was a smelly Ryan .

" Look guys I'm not angry at the res of you guys but what ever crawled up Alvin's fur first chance I get he's mine" said Ryan . Next came out a still blooded Xander . " Ryan's right I think we had better stay FAR away from Alvin he looks dangerous when he fights" said Xander . And lastly came

out a still broken Jeremy . " Don't worry guys what ever got Alvin I'm sure in time he will get better but when's feeling better all 3 of us are going to get a crack at him no offense"said Jeremy . " Oh I got you on this all of us are going to let Alvin fend for himself as punishment for what he did to you guys" replied Adam .

" Ha ha ha sounds fair enough Ryan nor Xander or myself don't wanna hurt you guys its only Alvin we are after" said Jeremy as he was hoisted on to the wheelchair and with that he was wheeled out of the office and toward a stretcher where he was a given a chipmunk thumbs up from Adam . And with that he was out toward the ambulance Xander however was headed off toward the nurse to get patched up as for Ryan he was so angry at Alvin Adam and Brittany decided to head over to him to find out why. " Hey Ryan what's up" asked Adam.

"ALVIN IF THAT'S YOU AGAIN YOUR DEAD"yelled Ryan when he turned toward see the two chipmunks talking to him he was able to calm down just a bit to talk to them . " Oh hey guys look I didn't mean to yell its just something about your brother Alvin has changed but its like Jeremy said once he's feeling better we are SO going to clobber him we just don't want the rest of you in the way" said Ryan .

" Yea three of you are gonna get a free shot at Alvin once he's feeling better as for the rest of us we aren't going to help him" said Brittany . Adam nodded in agreement as well . " Sounds fair enough though I gotta hit the showers so I smell good again" said Ryan and with that he disappeared toward the boys locker room to shower up at the same time both Adam and Brittany headed toward there first class as well home room.

By the time they got there Miss Ortega was already waiting for them as was the rest of the class . " Glad you made we were discussing a couple of upcoming events in the year" she said soon both Adam and Brittany took there seats next to crying Jill who saw the fight herself . " Is somebody crying" she asked . The entire class point out Jill who was crying her poor head off .

" Everyone this is only going to take a few minutes Jill why don't you come with me where we can talk someplace private" she said . Jill was able to dry her eyes enough to get up to go over to Miss ortega . And with that both of them disappeared behind the door . That left a very confused class as very very confused Adam and Brittany along with Simon and the others confused . " we need to start on a cure for Alvin and I mean soon" whispered Simon . " I agree but without Jill's help? How are we gonna pull that off" asked a worried Jeanette . " Right now she's not in a stable enough mood to work with us so its just the two of us" declared Simon . " Right we can do it but we need a third person" said Jeanette .

" I'll do it" said Adam . " Look I may not be a nerd like the two of you but I do understand the need for something like this" he added. Both Simon and Jeanette were stunned to hear what there own brother was saying . " Well do you know anything about monsters" asked Simon . " Well of course what we saw was no abnormal change in Alvin's attitude what we saw was the werewolf DNA taking effect I mean how long was it after he was bitten" asked Adam. " About 4 days after it manifested" said Jeanette. " then we don't have a whole lot of time" replied Adam .


	5. Chapter 5

The Cure for Alvin

_**That day after school **_

While everyone had everything wrapped up Simon Jeanette and Adam were down in the basement working on a cure for Alvin's werewolf problem . But they all thought back to that day in Miss Ortega's

**FLASH BACK**

_Meanwhile with Jill and Miss Ortega . " Jill what's wrong with you" she asked. " Its Alvin he got into a fight this morning and now his whole mood has changed he's not the same person as before he's some what different but not the Alvin that we all know and love he's more aggressive than before but some reason he won't tell anyone not even his own girlfriend and heck we share everything" said Jill . " Look whatever got Alvin I'm sure that Simon and the others can render up a cure for whatever disease that Alvin's got" assured Miss Ortega . Jill didn't know this at the time but deep down she was right but other than that Julie knew that everything will be alright. " I don't think that Alvin has changed that much ok maybe a lot but it could very well be that he was bitten by a werewolf" said Miss Ortega . " That could be it but then again I can't be sure" said Jill. And with that both of them re entered the class room feeling a lot better_

**FLASH BACK END **

" Alright during the day we are all going to find a way to administer this antidote but should this fail I got a better plan what we are going to do is think that Alvin is eating a cookie when its really the antidote" said Simon. "Hmm not a bad idea but its going to be trickey to distract Alvin while you and Jeanette administer the antidote" said Adam. " That is true but that's why your going to distract him" said Simon .

_**With Alvin and Adam **_

Soon Adam walked into Alvin's room he was listening to his I pod ignoring everything else around him . "Hey uh Alvin wanna play your X box" Asked Adam . " Yea what do you want" said an annoyed Alvin . "Alvin wanna play your X box" repeated Adam . " yea sure" said Alvin . And with that that they played X box all day and Adam kept Alvin distracted all day but before Alvin noticed it Alvin was injected with something and it worked but only for a few hours and with that his werewolf disease was cured Alvin was cured of his lycanthrope

_**3 years later **_

Its been a few months since Alvin was cured of his lycanthrope disease by the next morning they all headed toward school to be finding Ryan Xander and Jeremy all feeling better . " Alright Adam you all know what to do" said Ryan . " of course" said Adam . Adam and the others stepped back even though Jill couldn't watch this was her way of paying back Alvin for blowing her off every time in there relationship . And with that Ryan Xander and Jeremey all pounded Alvin to dust but didn't kill him . A few fan girls got Dr. Rubin and everything was back to normal …... well mostly for Alvin though


End file.
